Nightmare in Storybrooke
by sexbell
Summary: Emma is having nightmare's are the dreams real and can anyone help her I am rating this an M to be safe this is going to be an FF so if it not your things then please don't read for everyone else please enjoy and please R


This is an crossover story for once upon a time and Nightmare on Elm Street, this story takes place in season 1 of Once upon a time before the curse is broken and just after Kathryn was found

_Dreams will be in Italic and _non dreams will be normal

I would like to say sorry for any spelling mistake's or any grammar mistake's

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000_

_Emma find herself standing in the middle of a field with long yellow grass that came passed her waist, as Emma looked around she saw nothing in the distance but could hear a strange sound so she walked toward it._

_As Emma started walking toward the sound she could feel that she had no shoes on her feet, Emma looked down at her feet but because of the long grass she could not see them, but notice she was wearing a long white silk nightgown, Emma could see that her nipples would very hard and could be seen through the nightgown as the winded was cold as ice._

_As Emma carry on walking toward the sound she saw a house in the distance so instead of following the sound Emma walked toward the house but it did not really matter as the sound was coming from the same directions as the house._

_As Emma got closer to the house the sound stopped and only the winded could be heard, as Emma got even closer to the house she could see that it was very run down maybe even condemned._

_Emma walked toward the gate and opened it but the squeaking of the gate went right through her, as Emma stepped into the garden she could hear children, she turned her head toward the sound and saw three girls playing jump rope, the girls had not been there before, Emma took a step toward the girls but as she took that step closer the three girls started to sing._

_One two Freddy's coming for you_

_three, four, better lock your door_

_five, six, grab your crucifix_

_seven, eight, Gonna stay up late _

_nine, ten, Feddy's back again _

_after hearing that song Emma felt the fear wash over her so she took a step back the three girls turned to look at Emma, but where they eyes should been then was just X's with blood coming from the X's, the girl that had been jumping walked toward Emma "His coming back" she said before blood started pouring out of her mouth, with that Emma turned toward the gate to run away as fast as she could but find herself standing on the front porch of the house facing the door, Emma turned away from the door, only to find that the field with long yellow grass was gone and a street with old house's was in it place, the three girls were also nowhere to be seen._

_Emma was about to walk off the porch and onto the street when she heard the old door creak open behind her, she very slowly turned around to the door and looked inside to the hall way from the porch as Emma find herself frozen on the spot by fear and could not move._

_From what Emma could see from the porch the house was just as run down on the inside as it was on the outside._

_Emma heard a ball bouncing down the old staircase, so Emma walked inside to had a look and sure enough she saw a red ball with blue stars on it bouncing down the stairs, just then a gust of wind blew through the house and slamming the door behind her._

_Emma felt her heart beat faster and faster in her chest, Emma run back to the door and try as hard as she could to open the door but tried as she might, that door would not open, but Emma was not giving up, she was going to get out of this house one way or other._

_Emma looked around the hallway for something she could break the window with, then she saw an old chair in the corner, so she when over to it and just as she was about to pick up the chair, a scream come from the basement, so without thinking and over coming her fear Emma run to the door that led to the basement._

_As soon as she opened the door Emma could feel the heat in the air, she slowly walked down the metal stairs, it was very strange that the stairs were cold why the basement was very hot as if it was on fire._

_The staircase seen to go on forever and ever, when Emma finally came to the bottom of the stairs, Emma find herself in a boiler room and not a basement, there was steam coming out of all the big iron boilers._

_Emma through her fear's carried on walking in search of the girl she had heard screaming, she walked around the corner and found a girl crying on the floor._

"_Hi" Emma said in a loving voice, as she reach for the girl's shoulder to make the girl turn around._

_the girl did turn around and just like the other girls she had X's where her eyes should been_

"_he is coming back, Freddy's is coming back, he wants you Emma Swan as well all the children in Storybrooke" the girl tell's Emma as she got up off the floor and walked toward her._

_Emma just turned and run as fast as she could, as she run around the corner she saw a man in a hat standing at the end of the corridor with what looked like knives instead of fingers, within a blink of an eye the guy with knives for fingers was right in front of Emma._

_Emma almost had a heart attack when she saw his face, he have buries scar's on ever inch of his face and Emma guessed he had buries scars on ever inch of has body as well, Emma looked into his eyes and Emma knew she was looking into the face of pure evil, his eyes was white with drak black pupils and blood red veins, he teeth were rotten and very sharp._

"_Hello Emma, I been waiting for you" the guy say to Emma before raising his hand that had the knives on "time to die Emma" he say before bring down his hand but Emma moved her own arm up to protector her face and felt the pain in her arm when he cut her._

Emma Scream as she seat up in bed, she was breathing very heavily and was cover in a cold sweat, siding in relief that it was just a dream, Emma fell back in bed, she looked at the clock see that it was only 2am Emma knew she was not going to get back to sleep any time soon so she just got up.

Emma really wanted to talk to Mary Margaret about that dream but she was with David tonight, Emma knew if she would have been home she would be sleeping but Emma would of just woke her up, she could not even woke Henry up for a hug since it was Regina night to have him.

Emma jut went into the bathroom, since she would not been sleeping any time soon Emma decided to go to the office and finish the paperwork Regina had been asking her for every since she started back at work after she was cleared of having any involvement in kidnapping Kathryn.

Emma when over to the sink to wash the sweat off her face, as Emma was drying her face she notice there was blood in the sink, Emma looked in the mirror but saw no blood on her face just some water, so where did the blood come from?.

Emma looked down at her body and was glad to see that she was wearing her black shorts and black top and not that white nightgown, as she was looking down Emma saw blood drops on the floor next to her left foot, so she lifted her left arm and saw four cuts across her arm, right in the same place that that guy had cut her in her dream, but it is impossible it was just a dream or was it ?.

To be continued

Thanks for reading please Review

and again sorry for any mistake's


End file.
